


Guns and Ammunition

by DonnieTZ



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Love, M/M, Secrets, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Raccolta di brevi fic, nate su svariati prompt, che spero possa piacervi.---Segue altro silenzio. Non uno di quelli pesanti, solo una quiete leggermente tesa. Larry lo sa, il perché di quella tensione. In passato, però, non è mai stata così immediata, così veloce, dritta dai polmoni al basso ventre. E mai, mai, mai si è mescolata al lavoro. Su questo Larry è sempre stato molto attento.Ora sta andando tutto a puttane.---Mr. White è Lawrence Dimmick e Lawrence Dimmick è un criminale.Semplice e diretto.E Freddy, da quel criminale, vorrebbe farsi scopare fino a non avere più fiato o anima.Anche questo pensiero è semplice e diretto, tanto da fare male. Una catastrofe che non lascia nulla dopo il suo passaggio.





	1. Milkshake alla fragola

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta di brevi fic che esplorano il canone del film ([qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6207514/chapters/14234827) una raccolta di fic su questa coppia in vari universi alternativi). Quasi tutte le storie nascono da prompt sul gruppo facebook [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma potete promptarmi anche su [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask) e cercherò di accontentare ogni possibile richiesta!  
> Spero di ampliarla molto presto e che vi piaccia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange e White mangiano tacos e parlano del futuro.

Mr. Orange emette tutta una serie disarticolata di suoni, mentre trangugia il taco come se ne andasse della sua esistenza. Eppure Larry continua a parlare, osservandolo con sguardo attento dalla sua postura rilassata.  
“...e quindi entriamo nel posto. Devi immaginare, ragazzo, che all'epoca non esistevano quei cazzo di aggeggi con cui chiamare la gente. Dovevi arrangiarti, improvvisare. Così uno dei tizi mi chiama dall'altra parte della banca, come se fosse scoppiato un dannatissimo incendio, nel silenzio più assoluto: _Larry! Spara a quel pezzo di merda!_ Capito? _Spara a quel pezzo di merda_. Per poco non ci facevamo ammazzare.”  
Orange spalanca gli occhi, immobile.  
“Quindi...Larry?” chiede dopo qualche istante.  
“Questa del Mr. White è proprio una stronzata.” ammette Larry, passandosi una mano fra i capelli per riportarli al loro posto.  
L'altro si limita ad un sorriso strano, che non arriva a contagiare lo sguardo, e riprende a mangiare.  
Se ne stanno lì, come se si conoscessero da una vita, e Larry ha solo e semplicemente sputato fuori il suo nome. E non sa – Cristo, non lo vuole sapere – quanto l'abbia fatto apposta e quanto l'abbia fatto d'istinto. Ma non ha più importanza, ormai.  
Dopo aver ingoiato il boccone, Orange sembra pronto a parlare come a voler dire il suo, di nome.  
“Chiudi la bocca, ragazzo. Io posso permettermi di infrangere le regole di Joe, tu no.”  
“Ok, ok...” biascica Orange, muovendo appena la mano in quel modo così strano e così _suo_.  
E lo sguardo di White cade nuovamente sul dito, sull'anello, sul suo significato.  
“La signora Orange cosa dice di questo lavoro?” domanda, casuale.  
Il ragazzo si osserva la mano come a vederla davvero per la prima volta.  
“Ah, no, non sono sposato.”risponde.  
Larry si dipinge in viso una lieve aria interrogativa.  
“È del mio vecchio.”  
Segue altro silenzio. Non uno di quelli pesanti, solo una quiete leggermente tesa. Larry lo sa, il perché di quella tensione. In passato, però, non è mai stata così immediata, così veloce, dritta dai polmoni al basso ventre. E mai, mai, _mai_ si è mescolata al lavoro. Su questo Larry è sempre stato molto attento.  
Ora sta andando tutto a puttane.  
“E dopo il colpo che farai?” chiede.  
“Cos'è, un cazzo di interrogatorio?”  
“No, non è _un cazzo di interrogatorio_. Siamo qui, a mangiare i nostri taco, e facciamo conversazione. Sai fare conversazione, ragazzo? La fanno gli adulti mentre mangiano i loro taco.”  
Larry sorride, accondiscendente, dopo aver parlato.  
E Orange sputa fuori una di quelle espressioni genuinamente divertite che hanno il potere di un colpo sparato dritto allo sterno. Larry si schiarisce la voce e si sistema sulla sedia del locale, spazzando via dal tavolo immaginari avanzi di cibo.  
“Beh, _Larry_ , non ho idea di cosa farò dopo.” snocciola Orange, alla fine, caricando di voce il nome di Mr. White.  
E Larry sorride ancora, sentendosi un vecchio stupido, chiedendosi quanto sarebbe rischioso allungare la mano e pulire con il pollice l'angolo della bocca di Orange.  
“Andiamo, prima che tu decida di ordinare uno di quei disgustosi milkshake alla fragola.” dice invece, alzandosi per non dover continuare a guardare il ragazzo.  
“Che cazzo hanno che non va i milkshake alla fragola, me lo spieghi?” ribatte Orange, seguendolo.  
“Cosa sei, una bambina di dieci anni?” domanda Larry, sarcastico, ormai fuori dalla tavola calda messicana.


	2. Un proiettile o l'impossibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange ha davanti la foto di Lawrence Dimmick. E la mano, invece di correre alla cornetta del telefono, corre ai bottoni dei jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt!

Non sa neanche spiegarsi il perché di quell'assurdità, Freddy.  
Nella foto segnaletica Mr. White ha l'espressione seria e i capelli scuri pettinati all'indietro. Un Mr. White più giovane, senza sfumature di bianco fra le ciocche o quel sorriso accondiscendente a tingergli l'espressione.  
Freddy si imprime nella mente ogni contorno e ogni spigolo di quel viso, come se incastonarlo nei pensieri basti a dare concretezza a una sensazione assurda.  
Mr. White è Lawrence Dimmick e Lawrence Dimmick è un criminale.  
Semplice e diretto.  
E Freddy, da quel criminale, vorrebbe farsi scopare fino a non avere più fiato o anima.  
Anche questo pensiero è semplice e diretto, tanto da fare male. Una catastrofe che non lascia nulla dopo il suo passaggio.  
Per questo, davanti alla foto, Freddy non afferra il telefono, ma sposta le dita sul bottone dei suoi jeans.  
Si sente un ragazzino alla prima cotta e a Lawrence – _Larry_ – Dimmick è bastata qualche parola di voce scura e un _ragazzo_ ripetuto come un mantra. Non riesce a guardarlo senza sorridere, non riesce a sentire la sua mano sulle spalle senza la vertigine nel basso ventre, non riesce a dividere con lui lo spazio ristretto dell'auto senza che diventi complicato respirare normalmente.  
La sua mano agisce prima che la ragione si insinui nelle crepe di quella follia. Freddy si stringe e si muove, con i gesti sicuri di chi si conosce a memoria, fissando gli occhi sulla foto. Nella testa un miliardo di universi in cui sarebbe possibile, sarebbe bello, sarebbe perfino giusto. Quando arriva il momento, Freddy strizza gli occhi, si rinchiude nell'immediato buio del piacere, ed emette un verso istintivo.  
Quando torna in sé, il respiro corto e il senso di colpa a serpeggiargli nell'anima, è nitidamente convinto che ci morirà, in quel cazzo di lavoro sotto copertura.  
Per un proiettile o per l'impossibile, non fa alcuna differenza.


End file.
